Order of Merit of the Kingdom of Hungary
The Order of Merit of the Kingdom of Hungary ( ) was established on 14 June 1922 by Miklós Horthy the Regent of the Kingdom of Hungary . On 23 December 1935 it was transformed into an official distinction. Since then if is known as Order of Merit of the (Kingdom of) Hungary ( ). After the Hungarian monarchy was abolished, on 14 September 1946 the National Assembly of Hungary disestablished the order and replaced it by the Order of Merit of the Repulic of Hungary ( ). After the promulgation of the new Hungarian constitution on 20. August 1949, the order was disestablished. After the collapse of the communist regime in Hungary, the order was reestablished as the second-highest distinction of the country. Since 2012 the official name is Order of Merit of Hungary ( ). Originally the order was instituted as the Order of Merit in three grades: gilt, silver and bronze. Eventually the order was expanded to include the following seven classes: Collar, Grand Cross with Holy Crown, Grand Cross, Grand Commmander, Commander, Officer and Knight. History The Order of Merit of the Kingdom of Hungary ( ) was established on 14 June 1922 by Miklós Horthy, the Regent of the Kingdom of Hungary . After it was established, the rules of the order were supplemented and ammended several times. On 23 December 1935 it was transformed into an official distinction covering both civil and military achievments. From on 1939 to 1944 Grand Cross with the Holy Stephan Crown could be awarded to State or Government leaders. Also the class with the Holy Crown and the Collar was instituted. All classes could be awarded also as military decorations for military services rendered, the military version of the order having crossed swords and different band ribbons. 1 After the Hungarian monarchy was abolished, on 14 September 1946 the National Assembly of Hungary disestablished the order and replaced it by the Order of Merit of the Repgulic of Hungary (lang-hu|Magyar Köztársasági Érdemrend}}). After the promulgation of the new Hungarian constitution on 20. August 1949, the order was disestablished. After the collapse of the communist regime in Hungary a new order, known as Order of Merit of Hungary' ( ) was established. Though it has a similar appearance, this is a new order and not a reestablishment of the previous order. 2 Classes Der Orden besteht seit 1991 aus fünf Klassen in zwei Abteilungen (Zivil und Militär) sowie einem angeschlossenen Verdienstkreuz in drei Stufen (Gold, Silber und Bronze): Shape Considering the shape widening soled green medallion edged with white enamel cross-shaped, and its front panel középpajzsán triple mound hash displayed. Located on the back of SI DEUS PRO CONTRA Nobis Quist subtitles NOS 1922, referring to the time of its foundation. Szalagsáv for the award for the Hungarian tricolor ribbon colors include green thick in the middle on both sides by white and red stripes closes. 1 3 Notes [ edit | edit source text ] ^ Jump up to: the b Dr. St. John-Luke Váry: Hungarian Order of Merit . (Hungarian) Hungarian Art Awards and Signs . akm.jjsoft.hu. (Viewers: 9 May 2010) Jump up ↑ Office of the President honors . keh.hu. (Viewers: 9 May 2010) Jump up ↑ Королевство Венгрия - ОРДЕН ЗАСЛУГ (Russian and English). awards.netdialogue.com. (Viewers: February 15, 2010) (dead link) Further information [ edit | edit source text ] Dr. St. John-Luke Váry: Hungary with signs and decorations (in Hungarian). akm.jjsoft.hu. (Viewers: 9 May 2010) Hungary honors wearing the order (in English and Hungarian). akm.jjsoft.hu. (Viewers: 9 May 2010) Related entries [ Edit | Edit the source text ] Hungary achievements wearing sorted according to the 1944 state Category :Hungarian military honors Number awarded Order Of Merit Chain: 1 Grand Cross with Holy Crown of Hungary: 0/6 Grand Cross: 6/21 Commander Cross With Star: 21/46 Commander Cross: 39/92 Officer Cross: 40/262 Knight Cross: 210/1574 (without/with swords during the war) Ordensdekoration Das Ordenszeichen hat die Form eines Kreuzes mit vier weiß emaillierten Armen, dessen Ränder von einem schmalen dunkelgrünen Streifen gebildet werden. Das Avers des Kreuzes zeigt mittig ein rot emailliertes Medaillon in Strahlenform, auf dem der Dreiberg sowie das weiße Doppelkreuz aufgebracht sind. Sowohl Dreiberg als auch Doppelkreuz sind golden gehalten. Das rote Mittelfeld ist dabei von einem grünen Lorbeerkranz umschlossen. Das Revers des Kreuzes zeigt die Inschrift SI DEUS PRO NOBIS, QUIS CONTRA NOS, 1922 (Ist Gott mit uns, wer mag wider uns sein). Das Verdienstkreuz ist ein Kreuz, wie das Ordenszeichen, jedoch ohne weiß emaillierten Armen. Es wird in der Golden-, Silber- und Bronzestufe verliehen. Jede Stufe konnte nur einmal verliehen werden. Die Verdienstmedaille wird in der Silber- und Bronzestufe verliehen. Sie zeigt auf ihrem Avers das Mittelfeld das beschriebene Ordenskreuz mit Dreiberg und Doppelkreuz und der Überschrift A HAZÁERT (Fürs Vaterland). Das Revers dagegen das Verdienstkreuz sowie das Stiftungsjahr MDCCCCXXII. Auch hier konnten beide Stufen nur einmal verliehen werden. Das Signum Laudis in der Silber- und Bronzestufe hat die Form einer runden Medaille mit der Stephanskrone und hat dieselbe Beschaffenheit, wie die ungarische Verdienstmedaille, nur ohne die Überschrift A HAZÁERT. Zudem zeigte sie auf ihrem Revers nur die dreizeilige Inschrift: SIGNUM / LAUDIS / 1922. Die Bronzestufe gilt dabei als Zeichen der erstmals ausgedrückten Anerkennung des Reichsverwesers und die silberne als wiederholte Anerkennung. Eine dritte Anerkennung wird durch eine Spange auf dem Ordensband gekennzeichnet. Wurde Zivilisten die volle Anerkennung, bzw. Militärpersonen die besonders lobende Anerkennung ausgesprochen, so durfte der Geehrte die Goldene Medaille an einem roten Bande mit weißen Randstreifen, an der Stephanskrone hängend, um den Hals tragen. Diese vergoldete Medaille wurde 1929 gestiftet. Das Große Goldene Signum Laudis ist im Gegensatz zu den unteren Stufen hochoval. Mit der Ausrufung der Republik ist im Avers das Staatswappen abgebildet. Die Medaillen wurden nicht mehr verliehen. Trageweise Das Großkreuz mit oder ohne Krone wird als Schulterband getragen. Zu beiden Klassen gehört ein Bruststern, der beim Großkreuz mit der Krone einen Durchmesser von 93 mm (wobei aus den Winkeln des aufgelegten Verdienstkreuzes goldene Strahlen hervorkommen) und ohne Krone 89 mm aufweist. Das Band des Großkreuzes ist dunkelgrün und rot-weiß gerändert und wird von der rechten Schulter zur linken Hüfte hin getragen. Das Komtur wird als Halsbandorden, das Offizierskreuz als Steckkreuz auf der linken Brusttasche des Beliehenen dekoriert. Der Stern des Komturkreuzes nur 79 mm aufweist. Das Ritterkreuz sowie die Verdienstkreuze werden an einem Dreiecksband an der linken oberen Brustseite getragen. Das Band der übrigenen Klassen ist einfarbig grün. Die Medaillen mit Ausnahme des Großen Goldenen Signum Laudis werden als Dreiecksband oberhalb der linken Brusttasche getragen. Das Band für Zivilisten ist grün, das für Militärpersonen grün mit einem schmalen weißen Seiten - sowie einem roten Randstreifen. Getragen wurde die Verdienstmedaille dabei stets nach den Weltkriegsauszeichnungen. Das Kriegsband, das mit dem Orden, Verdienstkreuz und Medaillen getragen wurde, ist rot mit weißen Seiten und roten Randstreifen. Bekannte Träger * siehe: Träger des Verdienstordens der Republik Ungarn Siehe auch * k.u. Sankt Stephans-Orden Literatur * Ágnes Makai, Vera Héri: Kereszt, Érem, Csillag. Kitüntetések a magyar történelemben. Helikon Kiadó, Budapest 2002, ISBN 963-208-758-5. * Roman von Procházka: Österreichisches Ordenshandbuch. Graf Klenau OHG, München 1974. Weblinks * State Decorations * Hungary: Order of Merit of the Hungarian Republic (Civilian) Merit Category:Order of Merit of the Republic of Hungary Merit of the Republic of Hungary, Order of the